Love Finds A Way
by FangirlCR
Summary: During a video chat with Mitchie and Dana, it gets interuppted by some kidnapping. Everything's caighg on video. Will their loved ones find them again?


**SUMMARY:**

 **During a video chat with the whole camp, Dana and Mitchie get kidnapped. Connect 3 and Dana and Mitchie's BFFs get crazy, how will they find them?**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS IS THE 'CAMP ROCK 2008' VERSION OF 'TAKEN 2008' STARRING LIAM NEESON! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE FANFIC.**

 **shall we get on with it?...**

 **Mitchie's POV:**

I am waiting at the airport for Dana and her father. My parents, her dad, Connect 3 promised us before we go to Camp Rock, just me and Dana will go to a luxury hotel in Canada and stay there for a day then go back to the airport then travel to Camp Rock. I feel like an adult.

I was walking to the place where people would meet the arrivers but I couldn't find Dana.

I walked some more but still no sign until I heard...

"MITCHIE!!"

I turned around to see Dana running to me with open arms.

"DANA!!" I squealed back as I ran and hugged her.

"Oh my god." Dana squealed, letting so of the hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" I yelled back. "Video chats are so boring."

"But anyways." Dana then was raising her eyebrows playfully. "How's Smitchie?"

"Still going strong." I replied truthfully. "What about Date or Nana?"

"I prefer Nana." Dana smiled. "But anyways, it's official!"

We squealed once again. What is with me and squealing today? But anyways, our laughing faded because I thought I was going to choke.

"What's it like dating Nate?"

"He's like an older brother to me."

I looked over behind her to see Axel standing there with his usual look on. He signalled us to go to him.

"Come on." I told Dana. "We need to give our parents some daughter love."

"Right."

We ran to our parents, hand in hand, and hugged them super tight and kissed their cheeks.

"Okay." Axel laughed, releasing from Dana's hug. "Serious time."

"Okay, Dad." Dana rolled her eyes.

"Promise to call every time before sleep and after you wake up."

"We promise." Dana smiled.

"Good." Now MY Dad was speaking. "Remember girls, str-"

"Stranger Danger, we know." Me and Dana said in unison.

Our Dads shared a little glance at each other with worried faces.

We all stood there watching the Dads glancing at each other but Mom saved the day.

"Okay girls," she smiled. "You can go now."

"Okay, bye guys love you!" Me and Dana kissed our parents for the last time and ran to our flight.

We entered the plane, put some of our luggage in the top thing, took our seats, and waited.

Dana sat by the window since I was scared of heights.

When we took off I became a little scared.

"Are we in the high skies yet?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Yeah, almost." Dana laughed. "The skies are beautiful!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned

 **'Probably a million' hours later...**

We got to our hotel. It was beautiful. I've never been in a hotel before.

It had two bedrooms and both had their own washrooms and giant rooms.

After settling in, me and Dana fell on the couches, TIRED of settling in.

"So what do you wanna do?" Dana asked.

Then I thought for a while.

"Let's... CALL CAMP ROCK!"

"Oh yeah!" Dana said in agreement.

She got her laptop and texted Brown to see if we could call.

 **Shane's POV**

 **At Camp Rock:**

Uncle Brown bought this projector a few months ago and put it in the Final Jam building, which was upgraded to have a bigger size, to watch videos.

Then we heard the bell, that signals stuff for example like switching classes, ring to go to the Final Jam building so we all ran.

"I wonder what it's about." Jason wondered.

"It's obvious, Jase." Nate rolled his eyes.

As we entered Final Jam, we were staring in shock to see it this beautiful.

"Hello, Rockers!" Uncle Brown was getting everyone's attention while they were sitting down.

"Hello!" We heard Axel yell. After the Battle of the Bands, he and Uncle B made up and I don't have a clue how.

"Welcome back to Camp Rock!!" Uncle B yelled as we cheered.

I watched in boredom. Uncle N and Axel were introducing us, talking about the upgrades... I was waiting for _more..._

"So, most of you know I bought this projector." Those words from Uncle B made me excited. "So today, to test it, we are going to be calling someone... who???"

"DANA AND MITCHIE!!" All the girls and boys who were friends with them yelled.

"Good guess." Axel smiled. "You guys wanna talk to them right now because they texted us that they're ready."

"Yeah!" We heard girls yell.

Then Uncle B called Dana's number and a few seconds later she answered.

"Wazzup, homies!!" Dana said, her hands putting up the peace sign.

"Hey, Dana!" Nate yelled.

I heard Dana gasp when she heard Nate. "Hey, Nate!"

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Dana called her. "Shane is looking for you!"

I saw Mitchie run to the camera, holding popcorn in a white bowl, and sat down next to Dana.

"Hi, Shane!" She smiled. "Hey, guys!"

"Mitchie!" Tess yelled. "What cool stuff does the hotel have?"

"There's a lot of L'oreals." Dana rolled her eyes. "They're Mitchie's favourite."

"Gives us some okay?!" Peggy yelled.

We all yelled since we it was like a concert and we were an audience.

"Okay, enough girly talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Were there any cute boys?" Ella yelled as we all glared daggers at her. "What??"

"There were." Mitchie sighed, were my hands clenching?

"I didn't know people here in Quebec are so flirty." Dana sighed as well.

"There was one who tried to get our numbers..."

"And one who kissed our hands and winked." Dana groaned.

"I count that as a jerk." Mitchie smiled. "Jerks all around the world, don't mess with me because I know what to do to you."

Everyone started to laugh in agreement and looked at me.

"It did work on Shane!" Jason smiled.

After I few seconds of being quiet...

"Ima turn on some music." Dana stood up and went to a huge speaker.

They were singing our songs and tried insulting us by imitating us. Mitchie tripped on Dana and we started laughing.

"Any rapping songs there?" Barron and Sander asked.

"Yeah."

"Give us a tour!" Ella yelled.

"Yeah, give us one!" Jason, Peggy, and Caitlyn yelled.

"I'll give you your tour." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Dana, stay here I'll just give our girls a tour."

Dana nodded while dancing wildly and Mitchie turned the camera around to face out.

 **1 minute time skip...**

"Lastly, I'll show you Dana's washroom." Mitchie opened a door and it had a big window with a big curtain.

"I don't get why Dana likes being so high up." Mitchie groaned.

Then, we heard a girl screaming. The type of scary scream. It gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Mitchie did you hear that?" I asked.

She didn't answer. All she did was put her hand on her mouth in fright.

"Mitchie?" Jason asked.

"Someone's here!" Mitchie yelled. "They've got Dana!"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked. "You. After not be joking!"

She turned the camera to show Dana struggling. There were 3...4 people grabbing her arms and tried to make her faint.

"NOOOO!!" Dana yelled.

Mitchie turned the camera back to her. "Guys, what do I do..."

"Go to the closest room and hide under the bed.

"Oh God." Mitchie cried. "They saw me!"

"Do what I say!"

She obeyed and ran to the closest room and under the bed.

"I'm... here." Mitchie choked out.

Caitlyn was recording the whole time we've been chatting. She's pretty useful.

"Where's the other girl?" We heard a man ask.

We all were watching, scared, for our girls.

"I hear them..." Mitchie whispered.

We all watched quietly and hearing them talk. "Where's the other girl? We can't lose her."

"She must be hot." Another said.

"Shut up!" A third one yelled.

"What? Her boyfriend is Shane Gray."

"We just need to find them both Dex." Seth, probably the leader, said.

"Why, Seth?" Dex asked.

"See, Seth!" The meaner guy yelled. "Casey never listens!"

"Okay fine." Seth groaned. "We'll both punch him after this."

"We better hurry then because Chad hates waiting behind."

"She isn't here, different room guys."

"I thing...I think they're leaving.." Mitchie said hopefully. "I think theyr-DADDYYY!!!!!!!!"

We heard as someone pulled Mitchie out and her phone fell and we all witnessed what was happening.

"MITCHIE?!" Connie started to cry.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Mitchie screamed as one was holding her and the other was putting tape on her mouth. "LET ME GO!!"

"Geez, they're both hard!" Casey groaned.

They struggled to put the tape on her mouth so they pushed her against a wall and successfully put it on.

But, to make her faint, they hit her head against the mirror's glass and it did it.

"Gosh, she was hard." Dex groaned.

They were all exiting the room until Casey noticed the phone.

"Hey Boss." He pointed at the phone. "She was talking to someone."

Seth was walking over to Mitchie's phone and picked it up.

"Whoever you are..." I screamed. "We will get our girlfriends back!"

"Have fun trying." He laughed and ended the call.

We all stood there stunned. Some, like their friends, were crying. The Junior Rockers couldn't believe what they saw.

"The-the police is on their way." Peggy sobbed.

"THEY HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Mr. Torres aka Steve yelled.

"P-p-police are here." Jason stuttered.

They stormed in the room, 5 went to Axel, Connie, Steve, and Brown, and 3 went to us Connect 3 and Mitchie and Dana's BFFs.

"Come here." One of the police gestured. "Were just going to ask you some questions."

They lead us outside. "So..."

"Which on of you is Mitchie Torres's boyfriend?" Officer Hogan (I read on his badge) asked us.

I looked at him and raised my hand.

"Okay, and which one of you is Dana Turner's?"

Nate went closer to him and raised his hand.

"So all you girls are their best friends?" Officer Bohonas asked us.

"Yeah." Tess said.

"So, did anyone of you record the situation?" Officer Rodriguez asked us.

"I did." Caitlyn raised up her phone.

"May you please show us the video?"

"Okay...sure." Caitlyn said as she gave him the phone.

Hearing the sound of the screaming all over again broke our hearts...

After watching, Officer Rodriguez slowly put down the phone with a shocked.

"Dexter??"

"You know Dex?" Ella asked.

"Please, God, not him." He sighed.

"Did anyone sound familiar, too?" Officer Bohonas smiled.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"So what exact hotel did they go in?" Officer Hogan asked.

"Maribelle Luxury Hotel." Tess said.

"Thank you for your time..." Officer Bohonas, who was writing down the conversation. "We'll get going now."

 **Hours later...**

Hours after the police left, it was everywhere on the news, _'Girlfriend's of Shane Grey and Nate Grey are missing after a kidnapping.'_

"I wish this was just a private thing.." Jason sighed as he opened the door to our cabin to let us in.

"It's too late now.." Nate sighed going inside the cabin. "It's everywhere."

I came in next. "Hey Barron, Hey Sander."

Barron and Sander were our roomies. They're like two more brothers for us.

"Hey bros." Sander greeted with a smile but we brushed it off.

"Look." Barron said. "I know your sad but the cops will find them!"

"And what if they don't?" Nate asked.

"Then you don't have any hope and faith for Dana." Barron sighed and layed down on his bottom bunk.

Then it was quiet for a few moments. So, we just laid down on our bunks.

"Good night guys." Sander yawned.

"Good night." We all yawned as well.

"Good night, Mitchie..."


End file.
